


Surprises

by steviemarie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steviemarie/pseuds/steviemarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's your first anniversary and a puppy isn't the only surprise you have lined up for Marco... </p>
<p>marco bodt/fem!reader; modern!au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old work, reposted from deviantart and so it has ____ spaces for the name of the reader.

You push open the door to the building you have become so accustomed to visiting over the past few weeks, today would be your last visit and though you were sad, because there were things about your visits that you would miss, you were more excited than anything. Because finally, finally today you’d be leaving with him. The now familiar musty smell crept up your nostrils and you had to pause for a second to gather yourself, because you walked to the reception desk. The girl working behind it grinned up at you as she saw you.

 

“Good morning, Mrs. Bodt! Today’s finally the day, huh?” You couldn’t help but grin at the sound of your name. Mrs. Bodt. Mrs. _____ Bodt. It had been a year, a year exactly, since you’d taken that name and yet the bubble of excitement that you felt when you heard it had still not subsided. You didn’t know if it ever would really, because every day you were happy to be Mrs. Bodt. 

 

You couldn’t quite grasp that it had been a year, because it seemed like it was just yesterday and the year had gone so fast. It had been a blur of congratulations, of other friends and relatives having their own news, of you both starting new jobs and moving into a new house with a yard. Of minor arguments that one of you always ended up laughing in the middle of, of bathroom fights and making dinner together every night.

 

Of curling up in his arms and feeling safe, loved and liked you were where you were going to belong for the rest of your life. And Marco really did make you feel loved. Your own family had never been the most loving or accepting of people, you knew they loved you in their own way, but you were so happy to be able to shed your maiden name and be fully accepted into the Bodt family. They were so nice and they loved you just as much as you loved them. Marco often joked before you were married, that he thought his mother might want to adopt you. 

 

“Yep!” You smiled over at the reception. “Today’s finally the day, he’s going to be so excited, I hope.” You hadn’t exactly told Marco that you’d been frequently visiting this place, because you’d decided that this was going to be one of the best anniversary presents you could give him. You were lucky he was so trusting, because you’d spent the last few weeks gathering things for and visiting your new arrival and hiding them around the house in places you knew he wouldn’t look. 

 

Well. One of your new arrivals.

 

You and Marco had discussed at length before you’d gotten engaged that the pair of you wanted to raise a family together. He was an only child, who’d always longed for siblings but it had never happened for his parents. You had always loved babies and were so excited at the prospect of having your own. It had been in recent months that you and Marco had finally felt settled enough for you to go and talk to a doctor about you coming off your birth control. He’d warned you that it would take some time for anything to actually happen, to give the birth control a chance to get out of your system.

 

But.

 

It had happened. A lot quicker than either of you had anticipated. You’d realized that you were spotting around the time you’d started to put your plans for Marco’s anniversary present into action and a home test and a visit to the doctor had confirmed your suspicions, it was still very early days, but Baby Bodt was definitely on their way.

 

Marco didn’t know yet, you’d almost slipped up about a million times over the past couple of weeks, but you wanted it to be special and what was more special than telling him that you were a family of three on your first anniversary?

 

Well. Rather… a family of four. 

 

You knew Marco would be so excited, you’d never seen a guy love babies as much as he did, it was just precious. He had cousins who had kids and whenever they needed a babysitter, Marco was always the one they would turn to. You loved it when they did because you got to witness a full evening of your husband being adorable with babies. He loved cuddling with them the most, holding the little ones close to him so they fell asleep listening to his heartbeat. And playing with them, you swore that the damn babies would get bored of peek-a-boo and got your nose before he did.

 

Yeah, Marco was just precious and he was going to be the best Dad ever.

 

You were torn from your little thoughts of how adorable your husband was going to be with your future baby, by the familiar little sounds of whining. Your head snapped up and you couldn’t fight the smile that appeared on your cheeks. There he was, there was the little boy you’d been visiting for the past few weeks. The little boy who was going to be spoilt as hell by all the toys and treats you’d bought him in the past few weeks. 

 

There was one adorable thing that you knew Marco loved almost as much as babies. And that was dogs, especially puppies. He’d never been allowed a pet growing up, his Mom was allergic to fur (and was a very clean woman, which you suspected played a big role in too) and so all Marco’s begging for a dog of his very own was denied. Even to this day, you and Marco couldn’t go outside for a walk and pass a puppy without Marco bending down and fussing over it. You seriously lived in constant fear of your husband getting his hand bitten off or something, but it had never happened. You and Marco had always intended to get a pet once you’d moved into the house, but it had just never happened and you were glad it didn’t, because your friend Ymir had informed you of a litter of puppies coming into the shelter that she volunteered at that were looking for homes. You’d gone through all of the processes and you were lucky enough to be selected to adopt one. 

 

Today was the day you were bringing him home. “Hey Puppy!” you cooed, kneeling onto the floor you could pet the adorable little bundle of fur making cute noises. “You ready to go home and meet your Daddy?” The little pup yelped in response and you laughed. “I guess so.” 

 

\---

 

“Come on, don’t be scared, puppy!” You whispered as you slid the carrier containing the little one out of your car, your heart hurt at the scared little noises that were coming from it. You pushed your car door closed and locked it, carefully carrying your new arrival into the house. “You can come out in a little bit, shh.” You said, trying to sooth it. You closed the door behind you as quietly as you could. 

 

“______?” Marco’s voice called from somewhere in the house. “You’ve been gone forever. You were only going to be an hour! We’re supposed to be spending the day together today.” You couldn’t help but roll your eyes at him. He was just precious. “I was going to make you breakfast, but you sped off!” 

 

“I’ve been gone an hour.” You called back to him. “And I wasn’t hungry.” You were glad you’d stepped out if he was going to make you breakfast, because your inevitable vomiting of the breakfast would have either led to him figuring out your secret, or would have offended him and led to a fight on your anniversary. His voice had come from the living room, you think. You put the carrier down onto the ground by the hall stairs, opening it and carefully lifting the little one out of it. He was shaking. “Hey little guy, it’s okay… you’re safe.” You cooed, pushing the door to the living room open. Sure enough, there Marco was staring down at his laptop. 

 

“What are you talking abo…” Marco looked up, his eyes locked on the little puppy in your arms. “Oh my God.” 

 

“Surprise.” You giggled. “Happy Anniversary, Marco!” 

 

He closed the laptop, getting to his feet and crossed the room to where you were stood. “You’re serious?? We have a puppy?” He reached a hand out tentatively as if he was half expecting it to be a very realistic looking stuffed toy. He seemed convinced once it sniffed his hand. “Oh my God, it’s so fluffy I’m gonna die.” 

 

“Okay then Agn--” You were cut off from mocking him however when he pulled him towards you, careful not to squish your new little one, so he could kiss you. “Sit down and I’ll put him on the floor.” 

 

Marco did as he was told. You bent down and carefully placed the little one on the floor. He stood still for a few minutes, as if he was scared to move but eventually his little nose started to sniff at his surroundings and he became more comfortable. He made his way over to Marco, nudging his knee with his nose. Marco lifted him up, holding him gently as he spoke to him quietly. You couldn’t quite hear what you were saying (but you could swear you heard him say ‘Your Mom is the best wife ever’) but whatever he said, the puppy seemed to like it because it’s little tongue poked out and flicked Marco’s nose. “I can’t believe you did this, I love you so much.” 

 

Okay well, you guessed it was now or never. “I love you too.” You said, simply as you sat down on the couch, watching your two boys play. “I figured we could use the practice of actually raising something, you know? We only babysit a few times a month, this way we have something all the time.” 

 

“Mhm.” Marco replied, nodding as he let the puppy nibble at his finger. 

 

“You know, for the whole baby thing.” 

 

“Yeah.” Marco agreed, though you weren’t quite sure he heard what you’d said, being preoccupied and all that. 

 

“I hope the puppy is going to like being a big brother.” 

 

Marco, again, didn’t look up, too busy tickling the puppy’s stomach.

 

“Because that’s a thing that’s going to happen in about eight months.”

 

Marco almost dropped the puppy. “Shit!” He cursed, bringing the little one up to his chest and cuddling it as he stroked his head. “What? What are you talking about?” he asked, looking up at you.

 

You didn’t say anything, simply choosing to run a hand across your stomach. 

 

“You’re serious?” 

 

“I’m serious.” You laughed. “We’re going to have a baby. Surprise number two, Happy Anniversary.”

 

“But… the doctor said…” 

 

“Yeah, it’s been a while since I stopped taking the tablets.” You shrugged. “And it just happened, we’re just super lucky I guess.” 

 

Marco swallowed. “So, we’re having a baby? We have a puppy and we’re going to have a baby?” 

 

You nodded. 

 

Marco gathered himself up and joined you on the sofa, puppy still in his arms. “This… this is amazing.” He breathed, putting a hand on your stomach. “I can’t believe this I thought it wouldn’t happen until like… next year or something. I’m a Dad, oh God, I’m a Dad. Can it hear my voice yet?” He didn’t wait for an answer, instead he leant into your stomach. “Hey baby… I… I’m your Dad and I can’t believe you exist. I’m so excited, so so excited for you to be here. I can’t wait to meet you and hold you in my arms and cuddle with you. And… and I hope you and your big brother are going to be the best friends ever.” He sniffed. 

 

Oh this was just precious. “Marco? Are you crying?” 

 

“…No.” His voice replied thickly, though he made no movement to drag his face away from your stomach. 

 

You felt a little tearful yourself. “Happy Anniversary, Marco, I love you.” 

 

“I love you too.” He sniffed again, voice still thick. “Happy Anniversary, ______. Pretty sure today has been one of the greatest days of my life.” You were so happy that he was so happy, an hour ago you’d been a couple, now you were a family. 

 

And you had no idea how the hell you were going to top this next year.


End file.
